


Don't Chip My Reed

by Gh0st_kiid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the idea of Kageyama and Hinata and the rest of the crew being in a band setting, sue me. <br/>Instrumentation <br/>Clarinet- Kageyama, Hinata<br/>Trumpet- Tanaka <br/>Drums- Daichi, Suga(r)<br/>Tuba- Nishinoya<br/>Flute- Asashi<br/>Baritone- Yamaguchi <br/>French horn- Tsukiyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeblo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/gifts).



> I will be updating regularly

It was the first day of high school and Hinata was practically vibrating as he walked to the Karasuno band hall, case in hand and a messenger bag digging into his shoulder. He was excited, he knew he wasn't one of the best players, but he tried and he had this weird thing that his other director, Mr. Nanase had called perfect pitche, meaning that he could listen to something and play it back, not good, but he could do it and that's what mattered.  
He extended a forearm and shoved the door open, his eyes widening at the site of the large band hall. The walls were white, no big deal, but the acoustic paneling was orange and black with attacking crows on it.  
"Hello, you must be Hinata!" A grey head smiled, tucking his battered drumsticks underneath his arm as he rushed towards him, hand going out to shake.  
Hinata's hand met his in the middle of their torsos and he fought the urge to shiver. The hands had accumulated a large amount of sweat that Hinata's hands were practically drowning in. "What is your name?" The red head asked, discreetly wiping his hand in the back of his shirt.  
"Suga! I am second in command when it comes to percussion!" Suga beamed, practically lighting up the room. That explained the accumulation of that much sweat and the drumsticks. "I would go take a seat, Director Ukai should be in here any minute."  
Hinata nodes quickly, basically sprinting to his chair. He looked around before taking his horn out of its case. It was old, clearly second hand. It smelled like dirty feet and had the tone quality of a whale, but it was his and he loved it. He loved playing it, holding it, and it he could, he would tuck it into bed with him every night. He was too busy greasing his cork and assembling to notice the dark haired male who took a seat to his left.  
Kageyama grunted and looked at the horn, clearly unimpressed. He wondered if the redhead next to him got it from a pawn shoes, or the dumpster behind the pawn shop. He pulled out his own horn, an expensive bamboo one that he had gotten from his grandparents when he had told them that he wanted to be a professional player just like his grandpa. He assembled quickly, smashing parts together. Then his favorite part, the first note when you can feel the reed vibrate harshly against your lips. Pure ecstasy.  
Hinata jumped, startled by the clarinet so close to him. "Woah, sorry. I didn't realize you were sitting next to me. My name is Hinata Shouyo! What's yours?" He asked before playing a note on his horn, or trying to, but only getting a squeak.  
Kageyama laughed at the ginger next to him. He had just put the horn to his mouth and already a horrid noise had erupted from the bell. "My name is Kageyama Tobio. First year."


	2. Rest (2 counts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the school doing the things

The class was boring, or so Kageyama thought. The lack of technique that he had spent hours and hours reading and reciting. The fact that this redhead thought he was a good player lit a fire inside his chest that not even a fire department could put out. "Hey, loser. Stop. You're butchering this piece. Those are sixteenth notes and you are playing them like quarter notes."  
"Do you want to play them with me?"

"No, I refuse to play with anyone that won't compliment my sound."  
"Woah, Kageyama, that was rude and unnecessary."  
Kageyama took his music off the stand in front of him. "I am going to a practice room. I can't stand to be anywhere near you." 

\----  
Director Ukai sat down at his podium, baton in his clenched fist. "Good morning, gentlemen. I would like to know who is present and who is missing." 

Kageyama stumbled out of the practice room, belongings in his hand and a mouth turned slightly red for the force applied around the mouthpiece. He sat down in his chair, a blank one seperating him and Hinata. 

"Please scoot in, Kageyama, Hinata will not harm you," Ukai huffed, sternly pointing to him. 

Kageyama scooted over to him and tossed his things on his stand. 

Hinata frowned and held his clarinet to his chest. 

"I don't know what happened between you guys, and I don't care. If you don't fix it, you will both be removed from the ensemble." 

Kageyama's face paled along with Hinata's. "Kicked out," Hinata started. "Please! I have wanted to be in a band for a long time."

"Then fix whatever mistakes you have made towards each other. Both of you put away."


	3. Staccato

It started out as just once a week. Kageyama would pull Hinata into a practice room and help him. He started with the basics, scales, finger patterns, chromatic notes, and finally staccato notes. He had actually began to get attached to him, taking him under his wing and teaching him basically anything and everything he knew about the long black horn. "Okay, for the thousandth time, Hinata. Your cheeks are inflating. You look like a pufferfish and it is starting to get on my last nerve. 

"Sorry, Kageyama. I will try and fix it. Will you play through this scale again with me?" Hinata asked, golden eyes shining. 

A breath caught in Kayegama's chest. He disguised it with a cough. It was like they were one instrumentalist. They were in sync.

Suga and Daichi noticed the difference and found a time to approach them. "You guys are really getting a long. From the way Ukai threatened you, we would think that you guys would continue to bicker," Daichi frowned, his eyes getting a tint to them that sent immediate waves of panic over both of the first years. 

Hinata took the time to look around the band hall, his eyes widening at all the interaction going on. Asashi was playing his flute with Nishinoya who was playing the euphonium. They were in tune and resonance left he end of their horns and Hinata only wished they could do that together. He approached them. "Hey, guys." 

"Hey, Hinata! We heard you in the practice room. We thought it was just Kageyama, but when we saw you, we got really proud," Yuu smiled. "You guys were just so..." He trailed off, using his hands to demonstrate the sound waves. 

Asashi nodded, his hands going to fiddle with the tone holes on his flute. "I am proud of you for taking the time to improve." 

A red tint saturated the apples of Hinata's cheeks and the tips of his ears that he was thankful his messy hair covered. "Wow, thanks. It means a lot."

\---

Yamaguchi set his instrument down on his lap, his hands going to his hair and tugging at the roots, trying to calm himself down. His boyfriend was behind him, blaring into his French horn. Not really French though, actually Swiss. Or german. He knows Tsukki told him atleast once. 

"Yamaguchi, what's wrong? Why did you stop playing?" 

"I... My mouth hurt," he lied, not wanting tell his boyfriend that he had not practiced in the last month because he didn't want to disappoint him.

"I understand. Do you want to come with me to get a water?" He asked, his hands going to play with Yamaguchi's cowlick.

In all honest, Tsukki was good enough on his horn to get in any school across the country and why he had chosen a small dinky school like Karasuno, Yamaguchi found himself wondering. Maybe Tsukki ha told him that too. 

\--

"Kageyama, I heard Someone call you the 'King of the Winds'. Why would they call you that?" Hinata asked as he sipped the milk from his box quietly. 

"I will tell you when we get closer," Kageyama promised, sipping from his own box before picking up his now empty bento box. "Who said you could eat lunch with me anyway, shrimps?" 

"I don't know, I just kind of sat here, Krany-yama. You don't have to get angry because I asked you something I was curious about." 

"I am not the same person that I was, or I would have let you struggle with basically everything and just ignored you. That is all you need to know right now. God damn, I wasn't expecting to be interrogated, I am going to go to the band hall." With that, Kageyama ran off, hauling ass towards the band hall where he could hopefully blow off some steam with some sixteenth notes.

Hinata was left angry as well, his hands going to ball at his shirt as he stomped back and forth around the roof. Why was Kageyama so angry? He had just wanted to know a bit more about him. He knew he would face him later, so just wandered back to their classroom.


	4. Crescendo, Decrescendo, and Take A Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is addicting. Let me know if you are any instrument players. Share this with your band friends, girlfriends, and any other friends you have 
> 
> Also, as you are assuming, the festival is where they meet the other bands and the Alien Senpai

It was around the end of the first grading period that Ukai gave them the good news. The boys were going to go to a music festival to show off the things that they have been working on. The director got a bus and an instrument trailer ready along with a secret promise to a pizza. "Boys, we are going to the city to be in a big festival!" 

"What? Yes! I will show the city boys where the real talent is!" Tanaka yelled, his hand without his trumpet going up in the air. He was excited and his aura hugged the rest of the band. 

"Calm down, boys. We have work to do. We need to start playing our music and getting it perfect," Ukai frowned, his baton doing a subconscious decrescendo.

Kageyama looked at Hinata and studied him. The way his hands were balled up and the hand choking the neck of his instrument caused him to worry. "Hinata? Are you okay? Hey, dummy. Calm down. We will be fine." 

Hinata looked at him, a hollow look in his eyes and his dimes nor changed to show quiet panic. "I don't know Kageyama. It took me a while to learn the music you have taught me to this point." 

"You will be fine, I promise," he whispered. He was going to reach towards his arm and stroke it, but stopped, choosing to fiddle with the silver of his keys. He wanted to physically reassure Hinata, but after their angry discussion on the roof, they had just met for strictly business. 

Nishinoya walked with his tuba to sit with Asashi. He remembered when Asashi threatened to quit the band and he did too, but their love of music and the constant pestering of Suga and their drum major kept them tied down to the elective. 

"One of the pieces we are going to play require string instruments. We are having two females from the choir come to accompany us on their oboe and violin," Ukai smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously. "They will be joining us in a week. Until then, let's get to work!" 

The class began, eyes scanning the music, looking for anything weird like accidentals and high notes. Fingers latched onto keys and triggers and valves, no sounds except for the occasional puff of air. Everyone was busy, preparing to play through the piece with minimal mistakes. 

"Director Ukai, I need to use the restroom please," Hinata groaned, halfing his instrument on the ground next to him. He got up and ran out the door, hand glued to his shirt. 

Kageyama focused. 'Four sharps. The highest note is a C# above the staff. Treble clef. Nothing technical until measure 97.' He leaned over to Hinata to make a threat. "Hey, if you miss any of these I wil-" he stopped himself abruptly when he realized that the target of his aggression was nowhere to be found. He looked towards the lockers to see if he was getting a new reed, or grease for his cork, but he wasn't. 

He looked around some more to nothing. He concentrated back on his music, knowing Ukai would make them do slurs or technique patterns if anyone missed a key signature. 

"Alright, guys. Let's begin," Ukai smiled, arms going to hover above his stand, signaling to put instruments into their mouths to prepare for the first intake and exhale of air through the horn and to the world. 

He gave a strong down beat, surprised at the purity of tone that came from Tsukki and Yamaguchi and their lone tuba, Nishinoya who was blowing his guts out to keep the down beat consistent. 

Daichi and Suga were playing on their drums, a well worn snare and a bass drum with a towel limply hanging over the side to soften any harsh hit it might granted with. To say the least, he was impressed.

The woodwinds, Asashi and Kageyama were keeping up with the technique that would normally leave Hinata playing one, or two notes every measure. 

By the end of the piece, everyone was zoned in, even leaving the sound of resonance to go around the room and kiss their ear drums in awe. Even Kageyama, the stone cold scowler was smiling to himself. He moistened his reed repositioned it just as Hinata came in. He looked better. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I am fine."

"I don't think that you are, but I am not going to push you into giving me an answer." 

"Thanks," Hinata have him a forced smiled and began to play the music in front of him. It was good compared to where he was less than 2 months ago. 

They still had a long way to go before the festival.


	5. A Time For a Rest Lasts Longer Than A Few Measures

6 weeks before the festival 

Hinata wiped sweat away from his brow. He was panting slightly, having difficultly catching his breath. 

"Again, Shouyo," he smiled, gesturing to the measures on piece of paper in front of them. 

In response to his first name, Hinata perked up, a wave of energy coming over him, filling his veins. "You got it." He hyper focused, fingers flying up and down the instrument. He felt himself speed up and slowed down. 

"Hey, that was the best run you have had. I am impressed. Good job." 

Hinata leaned against him, instrument settling diagonally across his lap. "I am done for the day. It's late. I have a half hour bike ride." 

Kageyama looked down at his own instrument before meeting Hinata's gaze. "You could stay the night at my house. I have a soundproof bedroom and get this, I have a music stand and a professional metronome," he smirked, sitting quietly. 

"Yeah, okay. Will you let me call my mom? Come with me to my locker to get my bag and we can start walking there," Hinata spoke, clumsily taking his instrument apart. He set it gently in his case. Hinata, Kageyama had observed, was clumsy unless it came directly to his horn.

Kageyama unattached his own instrument, slipping his reed into his own plastic cover before nodding. "Alright, cool." 

Hinata bolted out the door, leaving Kageyama to think to himself. He knew he was attached to Hinata, that much everyone around him also knew. He had noticed the smirks that Suga and Daichi had given him and the way they tried to force- not really force, Kageyama loved being near Hinata- them into interacting. Now he had a chance to approach Hinata, maybe romantically, but he was afraid of the potential rejection. He was afraid of not being able to face his only section member. 

He liked the way Hinata's face turned red when he tried to stutter out a compliment. He also liked the way that Hinata complimented him. He could hear Shouyo in his brain yelling, "Kageyama! That was so cool. Play it again." 

He didn't know how much time Hinata had been away, but he was back, tan bag with patches is hand and a reed lazily dangling from the corner of his mouth. "I am ready to go. My mom said it was okay." 

Kageyama gulped and nodded, grabbing his own belongings and going out the door. He didn't even need to turn around to know Hinata was beside him with his bike. He was such a cute boy, all big white smiles and ruffled orange hair. He almost called him beautiful, but that would have been too weak of a word to describe Hinata. 

"What do you have to eat at your house?" Hinata asked, pushing his bike beside the raven-haired male. 

"Whatever my mom decides she wants to cook. Why? I know you are allergic to strawberries, so why does it matter." 

"I was going to stop at the convince store and get a small gift. My mom told me to. Told me I would be impolite if I showed up empty handed." 

"That's not necessary. My mom won't care," Kageyama said, pulling out his phone to check the time. "Hinata, before we get home, I actually have to tell you something." 

"Can't it wait? I am so hungry." 

"No, I have to tell you now, so you can decided if you want to go home, or not," he huffed, stopping by a random building. 

"Then what is it, Bake-Yama." 

"I... Like you. Romantically. Like a lot," he said, a blush coming to gather at his cheeks. 

"Kageyama-I. Tobio, I think I like you too. I mean you have a nice face and a nice personality sometimes. I also like the way you hit me in the head when I mess up, makes me want to do better. I also like your legs." 

Kageyama huffed, "You are the one with the nice legs, dummy." 

"That explains why you told me about your soundproof room, huh?" Hinata, teased, jogging to get ahead of Kageyama.


	6. Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, finals kicked my big ol' ass to the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share with your amigos. 
> 
> The more interactions with me= more updates

5 weeks until festival 

Kenma dropped his clarinet down by his side. He was tired, his mouth was sore. And his annoying boyfriend wouldn't stop banging on the practice pad that was on his mattress. "Kuroo. Please. You have been doing the same rhythm all night. Do something else." His fingers itched to be wrapped around his game, but knew Kuroo would scold him. 

"Sorry, dear. How about I switch to the marimba piece? Or I could do my triangle solo?" He yawned, leaning over to run his fingers through Kenma's head of dual colored hair. 

"I need to go buy reeds in the morning. I might go while you are asleep." 

"Please don't punish me for trying to practice, Kozume," he whined. 

Kenma shivered at the use of his first name. "I am going to put away. Then play my game."

Kuroo nodded, cramming his pad and drumsticks into his bag before plopping back first on Kenma's mattress ungracefully. The springs groaned in agony. 

"I am going to need a new mattress because of you," he frowned. 

Kuroo winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "You enjoy whatever we do on this mattress." 

"Why am I still dating you?" 

\---

The next morning, the went to the music store. Kuroo went to look at some drumsticks and tape while Kenma went to the reed area. 

Hinata was there, looking at a box of reeds. He was focusing, trying to find the best reed possible. 

Kenma looked at him for a moment. "What is this guy doing? I am not gonna help him unless he asks for it," he thought, looking for his usual brand.

Their hands crashed together as they reached for the last box of the same reed. 

It felt as if Kenma was struck by a bolt of lightening. "Sorry." He spoke cooly, holding his hand to his chest. 

"Sorry. My boyfriend said that these were the best and that I should buy them. Do you have any suggestions, if you want the last box?" 

"I like the sister company's. They are made differently. You seem like a beginner. They are easy to break in and play on." Kenma took the box into his hand before setting a box in Hinata's. 

"Thank you! How long have you been playing?" 

Kenma thought about this for a moment. "7 years?"

"Wow! That's so cool! Why did you start?" 

"My best friend wanted me to..." He trailed off, tempted to take his phone out of his pocket. 

"Do you think it's fun?"

"Not really. It's just something to do," he mumbled, looking at some ligatures. "Do you use a metal, or a leather?" 

"Leather." 

"Try metal." Kenma heard Kuroo call out his name and began to walk away from this odd haired boy.

"What's your name?" 

"Kenma Kozume!" 

"I will see you around, Kenma. I am Hinata Shouyo." 

"See you around, Shouyo," Kemna spoke, walking to his boyfriend who was standing at the end of the aisle with a new pair of rubber mallets, some drumsticks and tape. 

"Kenma, will you tape my sticks for me?" 

"Sure, when we get home, Kuroo." 

The only thing on Kuroo's minds was that boy who Kenma had talked to without any real difficulty. He would pester Kenma about it for sure when he got the chance. They made their way to the counter. He would definitely make sure to ask.


	7. Tuxes

4 weeks until festival

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki breathed, hands going to stroke the male's performance tux. The festival was getting closer and closer, they were starting to prepare with nice tuxes, and polishing their instruments until the sun complained that they were too bright. "You look nice. Really nice, actually." 

Yamaguchi blushed, hands going up to cover his face, most importantly his freckles cheeks. "Thank you. You look nice too!" He chirped. He stroked the front of Tsukki's chest through the thick material of his suit. 

The only problem was that the level of performance of one of the boy's didn't match with his physical appearance. Yamaguchi had been struggling for weeks, unable to get his hands around the piece they were supposed to play soon. But, the fear of disappointing his soulmate made him sad, so he kept his head low. 

"What's wrong, freckles?" 

"Nothing, Tsukki." 

"Tell me. Or don't. I just care about you," the blonde scolded, scooting his glasses down the bridge of his nose. 

"Do you promise not to be angry with me?" 

"I will do what I can." 

"Well, I can't seem to get my music down. I keep trying over and over again. I am even getting lessons from one of the community band members," he said, closing his tux around his chest. 

"That's why you don't want to practice around me. I understand now. I am not upset, all I can do is encourage you to practice harder. I don't even have to do that. It's your choice at the end of the day." 

"I really will try and learn it to be my best. I am always my best for you," he smiled shakily. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Standing on the tips of his shoes, Yamaguchi pressed a soft kiss to Tsukki's mouth. It was a quit one, not sure if the director, or someone would come and tell them to detach. His chin took refuge on his blonde lover's shoulder. 

"You might wrinkle the tuxes." 

Yamaguchi pulled away, taking his hands to his own front and smoothing out any wrinkles. 

"I will help you. I will get a baritone mouthpiece and we can learn how to do this together." 

"Okay, together." 

That's all he needed to have his nerves settled enough to relax. The stress of the program was lifted from his shoulders. 

\---

Daichi was turning around of the small turn stool in the uniform storage room. 

"You ass looks nice, Daichi," Suga beamed, going to gently cup a cheek through the tux pants. "You look really hot. Better than those guys at the music store." 

"You look attractive too," the drum major smiled, hands going to dig into Suga's hips. He was close enough to smell the cologne that his boyfriend wore, the smell invading his nose, not that he minded. He pressed a kiss to the gray head of hair before him. "I want to bang you like a bass drum." 

"Hard, but not that often?" Suga smirked. "Is that a drumstick, or are you just happy to seem me?" 

"Are you a fermata because I just want to hold you?" 

That one caused any sexual tension between them to dissolve as they leaned into each other, laughing.


	8. I don't mean to 'HOOT' My Own Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just like owl puns. Updated instrumentation:  
> Kuroo- Drum  
> Kenma-Clarinet  
> Bokuto-Drum  
> Akaashi-Drum
> 
> Merry Christmas

Akaashi frowned at the drum major who was currently sitting across from him. "Bokuto, you were rushing. I am not going to sugar coat it," he groaned, slamming his soft drink with a messy slosh. It caused soda to spill out onto the vinyl table. "I tried to tell you from my spot at the snare, but you were ignoring me. Which isn't surprising."

Bokuto's calloused hands ran through his gel cemented hair. "I hate how every issue regarding the tempo of something is automatically blamed on me!" he took an angry bite of the sandwich in his hands as he glared a hole in the napkin dispenser. He wished it could glare back, but all he saw was his slightly angry reflected face. 

The raven haired males absolutely hated when his boyfriend pointed like this. It was something that he could honestly do without for Bokuto did it way too often. But he guessed this was something he signed up for when he agreed to be Bokuto's. He grazed his hand along the top of Bokuto's thigh under the table. "Calm down. You're being a really big baby."

Bokuto stiffened up at the insult. "Okay. I will focus more. I will get to be so good that even Kuroo, the percussion god, will compliment me," he smiled, going to finish his meal. "My place, or yours?" 

"My place has the marimba and the bass drum,"Akaashi smirked, his hands going to grip around the stiff leather of his bag handle. 

"And if I wanted to you to my place?" 

"I would tell you to go. I don't feel like arguing, Bokuto-San." 

"I thought we dropped the 'San' a long time ago." 

Akaashi was going to make a wise crack, but thought against it, favoring instead to just walk out of the store. He didn't need to turn his gaze to know his owl boyfriend was at his heels. 

\---

Akaashi had nice legs, or so Bokuto thought as he watched his quiet lover's knees bend in time with a metronome. Each click was a sharp bend at the leg, a clench of a thigh and hamstring. Bokuto's attention had gone off the cloaking of the mallets against the wooden keys of the instrument and into examining his boyfriend. How did he get so lucky? 

Akaashi was focused on the music in front of him, his eyes glued to the shiny surface of the keyboard and the metronome that sometimes blinked a red light. "Alright! Good for me. I just made it through this whole piece with 4 mallets. Did you here anything wrong, drum major?" 

"Perfect like usual, dear. Except for the 48 measure, you hit a Dflat instead of an Eflat." 

"You can hear things like that, but not notice when you are going 190 in Bokuto world while everyone else is going 144," a huff escaped thin lips in mock frustration. "We just have to go more met work. Our first festival of the year is soon."


	9. Mouthpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of updating. Life got rather difficult for a while. We're all good now.

The first thing Iwaizumi Hajime noticed when he got up was the sounds of a piano downstairs and the lack of warm boyfriend on his right, or left side. He let out a groan and kicked the blankets off. 

Oikawa Tooru was a piece of work. He didn't like to sleep, was constantly humming some random piece of music. And had the tendency to compose full pieces of music in 12 hours, or less. He looked up away from the black baby grand under his fingers when he heard the clapping of bare feet on his floor. 

"How long have you been awake? Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Hajime asked, letting out a yawn. His spikes hair was compressed on one side and Oikawa gave him the softest smile. 

"Make me a few eggs please. I am in the third movement. I am almost done," he chirped, adding something to the trombone part in front of him. He could hear the band now, playing his music at a fast pace while some faceless director flapped his arm like a deranged bird. "I am calling this one "Connections"." 

"Pretty. Have you started preparing for the festival soon?" Iwa asked, cracking open two shells to reveal the gooey embryonic insides. "What instrument are you playing for it?" 

"I am thinking drums and maybe trying out for the clarinet solo," he mumbled. "I have been practicing both, MOM." He added emphasis to the last word. He had began to play the clarinet part on the piano without really meaning to. 

"So how long have you been up?" Iwa inquired, forking the contents of a bowl. "I really hope you for a few hours of sleep." 

"I went to sleep with you after 11. I woke up around 8. Came in here around 8:30," Oikawa responded, going to the kitchen. He felt the pain in his hand, a carpal tunnel ridden wasteland. It was unfortunate, but that's when practicing too much and overworking come into play. 

Eggs were cooked, thrown into a pan with a sizzling sound that resembled the hiss of some animal. Oikawa mimicked the sound. "So, did you here my sweet Tobio-chan is going to be at this festival?" 

"Yes, dear. You told me yesterday as soon as your found out. It's a real shame that he didn't come to our school." 

Oikawa huffed and stole a kiss. "I am going to go shower and sing my melody." 

"Make sure to wash that personality of yours."


	10. Slow Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make out? Kisses? Yes. I really wouldn't mind that right now. Sorry for my lack of updating. That will change.

It was late. 

Kageyama and Hinata had been up for hours with their instruments in their hands. Hinata was good at playing with a good tone, but sucked at moving his fingers together with his tongue. Not to mention anything above a C on the top I the staff sounded like a dinosaur giving birth. 

Kageyama was more patient then he had been. He would ruffle Hinata's hair or press his lips to his temple before telling him to go through the music slowly again. 

"Hinata, I am done for the night. I am pretty sure my mouth is about to start bleeding," Kageyama yawned. He got his case and began to dry out his instrument. 

"I should call your mom to let her know you are on your way home then, right?" Hinata asked, handing Tobio his instrument to handle. 

"How dark is it outside? Can I just spend the night here with you?" He asked, accepting the second instrument. 

"Why do you want to stay here? There's nothing to do here," Hinata frowned, pulling his feet into his chair. 

"I want to spend time with you." 

"Oh." Hinata was red now. He pulled at his hair nervously and made sounds in the back of his throat. 

Kageyama pressed their lips together, surprising even himself. He wasn't sure how well this was going to turn out, but when he felt Hinata's lips move with his, he knew it wouldn't be that bad. 

Small hands gripped at a crisp white uniform shirt, crinkling the fabric that was scented of linens and something floral. The shorter male wedged his tongue into Kageyama's mouth slowly. 

When the dark haired male felt his hands travel to a slender waist, he knew he was done for. He opened his mouth, enjoying the slowness and wetness of their kiss. 

"Kageyama, I would really like it if you spent the night." 

After a short phone call to the Kageyama residence, it was decided that Tobio was to spend the night with Hinata.

After a fast dinner of some soup and milk for Kageyama,the pair went upstairs to Hinata's room and shut the door. 

"I am really thankful for you." 

"Why?" 

"Because you make learning new things easier," Hinata said softly. 

"Well, you make being a good boyfriend seem easy, but in reality, I just want you to be the happiest." 

Hinata pulled him down again by wrapping his arms around his neck. "Maybe some slow practice is the key," he smirked.


End file.
